1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-contact IC apparatus and a control method in the non-contact IC apparatus.
2. Related Background of the Invention
There are conventional non-contact IC (Integrated Circuit) cards configured to perform communication with a reader/writer by radio wave (which are also called Smart Cards outside Japan). The above is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. JP-A2005-11009. The non-contact IC cards are used in various places, for example, in such a manner that a value such as electronic money, information for authentication, or the like is stored therein.